


Elisabeth Hell

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it sounds, influenced by the essay of the same title in Asako's photo/essay book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elisabeth Hell

The harsh fluorescent lights glared off the white walls. The stringent scent of disinfectants lingered in still corridors. Everything here was antiseptic and sterile, even the supposedly comfortable couches in the waiting room. Not that she'd had to wait long tonight. After all, how many people showed up at the hospital on a Friday night needing an MRI? At least that had gone far better than she had expected, unlike everything else today. Just a concussion, the doctor had said. No serious damage and she should be fine with some rest. Asako slammed the door to the changing room and threw off the skimpy hospital gown. The chilly air hit her skin and made her shiver. She grimaced and reached for her clothes. It was Friday night, the first night of performances for Masa-chan's top star debut, and here she was, stuck in the hospital instead of attending the cast party. She should be there, with everyone else, offering her congratulations to Masa-chan for such a successful performance. Her hands began to tremble, and she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Bitter tears welled up in her eyes to blur her vision. It wasn't fair. This whole day hadn't been fair. Her fingers slipped on the buttons again, and she slammed her hand against the wall in despair.

"Damn it all," Asako screamed, her voice raw with anger and frustration. Hot tears fell to wet her collar. "This is Hell."

It had all started with the final dress rehearsal that morning. Perhaps it wouldn't have happened if she had been paying more attention to her surroundings, but she hadn't been. The usual pre-performance nerves and jitters had only been intensified by the fact it was her Masa-chan's debut. She had been walking backstage, lost in running through her lines mentally, when she had heard an odd noise but ignored it. She vaguely remembered someone shouting for her to watch out. Then there had been that instant of pain and terror and darkness when the map covering struck her head, and she had screamed.

She had no idea how long the darkness lasted, only that when she opened her eyes, she had found herself lying on the floor with a splitting headache and blurry vision. There had been a crowd of people, her troupe mates, around her asking how she felt and if she was ok. In that mass of faces she had seen Masa-chan looking pale and worried. She had stood up on shaky legs then and did her best to reassure the crowd...and Masa-chan. Of course she was fine. It was only a little bump and didn't hurt all that much. Some aspirin and an ice pack would take care of it. She couldn't remember anything about the rest of the morning beyond the almost overwhelming pain in her head and the nausea that accompanied every step she took. The aspirin had helped, but not nearly enough. Yet the show must go on.

The curtain finally rose an eternity later, and she had stepped onto the stage to begin her banter with the judge only to make mistakes in almost every single one of her lines. The looks of dismay from the audience had been nothing compared to the dismay she felt when she realized what she had done. Masa-chan's debut would be ruined by her clumsiness. Only by grace of God had she been able to get through the singing and dancing the prologue required. She had retreated to the farthest corners backstage as soon as she could. She had wanted to leave right then and there but knew that doing so would cause more problems than it solved. Instead, she had slammed some more pills and forced herself to go back. Her acting had been flat, without the intensity and energy that Luchini needed, but it had sufficed. Somehow she had survived until the end of the day, through all the speeches and curtain calls. Thankfully, she hadn't had to say much. It had taken all of her concentration to just stay standing. After seeing her white faced and trembling, Hacchi-san had practically stuffed her into a cab and ordered her to go to the hospital as soon as she had finished changing. And so here she was, all alone at the hospital on shonichi when she should be standing beside her best friend at the cast party.

Asako slumped against the wall and wept, angry at the world, but more angry at herself. The day was going to end as horribly as it had started. Ragged sobs shook her body. She curled up and cried until a series of sharp knocks on the door caused her to look up. Had one of the nurses heard her? It would certainly be embarrassing for the nibante of Hanagumi to be found crying like a little girl in the changing rooms. Another set of knocks came, louder this time, as if the person on the other side was getting irritated.

"Asako? Are you in there?" a very familiar and unexpected voice called out. Then the door burst open. Osa stood there in a black leather jacket over a plain shirt and dark jeans, her hair windswept and eyes full of concern.

"M...Masa-chan?" Asako hurriedly tried to rub the telltale signs of crying from her face and clutched at her open shirt. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Here to find you, of course. Juri and Yumiko and Midori are covering for me," Osa shrugged and sat down beside her. "I left as soon as I found an opening to sneak out."

"But I..." Asako stammered. She was suddenly well aware of the fact that her shirt was only half buttoned and blushed furiously.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before or anything. We do share a dressing room after all," Osa grinned. "You're cute when you blush like that, Asako."

"I...oh..." Asako was at a loss for words. "How did the nurses let you in here?"

"Oh, they just waved me in," Osa sounded nonchalant, but Asako could see the tips of her ears turn pink. "The doctor said that you were cleared to go home already."

"You mean you charmed their socks off, don't you, Masa-chan?" Despite everything, she grinned at the thought of Masa-chan flirting shamelessly with the staff just to come in to find her.

"Maybe," Osa admitted with a matching grin before turning serious. "Damn it, Asako, why didn't you say anything? I was worried to death about you when Hacchi-san told me you'd gone to the hospital."

"I...I didn't want to ruin your debut...anymore than I already had..." Asako bit her lip nervously. The tears threatened to fall again. "It's your big night and everything, and you should be at the party, not here. I'm sorry, Masa-chan. I..." Her voice broke, and she lowered her head to stare at the floor.

"Oh Asako." She felt Osa cup her chin with one elegant hand and tilt her face up until their eyes met. She could drown in those dark brown eyes, that warm inviting smile. "Asako, you didn't ruin anything. And I want to be here. I'd rather spend this time with you than with anyone else."

"But I..." Asako started.

"Not one more word out of you," Osa held up a finger against her lips to shush her. "Asako, you infuriating, silly, lovable girl, most people wouldn't have fought to get through two shows after an accident like that. I should have told you to sit down and go home right then and there. Did you think I didn't notice how hard you were trying just to stay standing, much less sing and dance?"

"I just wanted you to have the best debut, Masa-chan," Asako whispered softly, "and I messed up so many lines and everything..." She felt lightheaded and dizzy, and then winced sharply as a stab of pain hit. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and she half collapsed against Osa.

"Asako, I don't deserve someone like you," Osa drew her into a warm embrace and held her close. "You should take care of yourself first, and not worry so much about me." Asako sighed and relaxed as Osa gently stroked back her messy hair and whispered comforting words. Slowly, the pain faded, and she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, rubbing her cheek against the soft leather of Osa's jacket. Osa smelled of warm leather and spices, a tantalizing combination. So Masa-chan had skipped out on the cast party to come find her... It was comfortable, resting in Masa-chan's arms, and she wished she could stay like this forever.

"Asako," a warm whisper tickled her ear, and she squirmed. "Asako, we should go home now. It wouldn't do to fall asleep here."

"Home?" she asked and blinked sleepily. The emotional storm and physical trauma had left her exhausted now, and she pushed herself up slowly.

"Yes, home. You didn't think I was going to let you spend the night alone, did you?" Osa smiled at her.

Asako smiled back. Masa-chan was offering to spend the night with her? Maybe, just maybe, today wasn't going to end so horribly after all.


End file.
